1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for clipping fingernails and toenails of human beings or animals. Such devices normally become excessively clogged with dirty nail clippings and are difficult to clean to remove this and other debris. The present invention provides a novel means for facilitating such cleaning.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many patents have been granted on nail clipper devices such as the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,179,435; 2,467,589; 2,620,560; 2,753,626; 2,799,923; 2,829,433; 2,837,821; 3,180,025; 2,970,376; 2,995,820; 3,013,334; 3,031,753; 3,031,754; 3,154,850; 3,188,737; 3,744,131; 3,986,257; 4,219,929; and 4,341,015.
In most of these patents there is some structure positioned between the two movable clipping members for maintaining separation or achieving cutting movement of the blades. Also in most of these patents complicated designs are used with many moving parts. The present design overcomes these difficulties by its simple design. In the present invention there is no structure whatsoever between the two upper and lower movable members and thereby cleaning is greatly facilitated.